


Wonder Full

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 3 White Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, M/M, Size Kink, background OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Smut between North and Jack with focus on how much bigger North is to Jack. Jack thinks North may be too big for him but then finds himself loving the feeling of being stretched."Hah! I should have posted this three weeks ago, but I got really into it. It’s basically just what the prompt says, but also definitely cute and loving. Or at least that was the intent. I’m not sorry about this title either. (But I am sorry to mobile users: this is long and smutty.)
Relationships: Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North
Series: My Top 3 White Christmas Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics, White Christmas Short Fics





	Wonder Full

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/25/2015.

“So, I was thinking that maybe we could do something a little different tonight,” Jack said. He threw his sweatshirt and pants towards a chair with little aim before jumping up onto North’s huge bed. A huge bed for a huge man.  
  
But Jack was not as deeply acquainted with that hugeness as he wanted to be. And tonight, he was going to remedy that. Or North would, if Jack figured out how to ask in the right way.  
  
“I think I remember Bunny saying that you saying that only leads to trouble.” North looked over his shoulder to wink at Jack and give him a brief once-over before turning away to continue undressing.  
  
Jack grinned at his back, glad for once North wasn’t looking to see the full mischief in it. Ordinarily, he would have asked North why he wouldn’t face him while taking off his clothes, and North would have given his usual argument that it would make him feel like he was doing a striptease, and that would be simply nonsensical. Jack tended to disagree, both honestly and because good, familiar arguments with North usually got him into bed more quickly. But today he was a little bit nervous, as well as eager—maybe not quite as nervous as he had been when North had been the one he had first consummated his marriage to the Guardians with, but still, nervous enough.  
  
“You’re not usually this quiet,” North said, roughly folding his clothes.  
  
“What, do I have to make noise even before you touch me?” Jack said teasingly. Absent their usual friendly argument, he had a chance to observe both North’s back muscles as well as the new addition to his tattoo: a design that represented Jack, joined with others that represented the rest of the Guardians. It looked just like the design they had all worked on (Jack’s first idea had been modified by everyone else into something much prettier and more complex) and he’d like to jump up and gently kiss it, but if he started off with something like that, North probably wouldn’t think the rest of his idea really followed.  
  
“If by noise, you mean chatter, then I say…well, you do not have to, but I…I have gotten used to it.”  
  
Jack smiled again. North was used to him! He could stick around for that long; no one had wanted him to go away. And they probably never would. Jack looked toward a different, ink-heavy part of the tattoo, where Pitch’s portion was being redesigned and repaired.  
  
“But do not think I take you for granted,” North said firmly, finally turning around.  
  
Ah, no. They weren’t going down that road today, though memories of North proving the opposite did send Jack’s blood flowing southward. “I know that, big guy,” he said. “Maybe I was quiet because I was trying to think of good puns about brick houses and I just couldn’t choose.”  
  
North laughed and moved to sit on the bed, his back leaning against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him. Jack immediately abandoned lying seductively on his side and straddled one of North’s thighs. He leaned upward for a kiss, and North pulled him closer by putting one of his big, warm hands against Jack’s lower back. Jack settled against him, pressing one hand against the tattoos and hair of North’s chest and reaching down with the other to stroke his cock. Jack smiled against North’s lips as he felt it fill in his hand.  
  
“You are moving things along very quickly for someone who wants to try something new,” North said.  
  
“That’s just because I haven’t told you what it is.” Jack spread his legs over both of North’s now, and added his other hand to the business of the first. North made a low sound in his throat and Jack glanced up at him with a pleased smirk. “Have I ever told you that I’m always pleasantly surprised by how huge you are?”  
  
“You have never said I was too much,” North said in a roughened voice.  
  
“But that’s not exactly the same,” Jack said. “So let me tell you now. I love your massive cock. It looks gorgeous on you. I love feeling you get so hard in my hands, even just playing with you gets me—” he sat up a little, taking one hand away from North to gesture to himself, basically on display for North in this position with his legs spread open and his own cock jutting up between them “—well, like this.” North licked his lips, just a little, and Jack smiled. He’d soon be an even more delectable sight for North, and he already knew how much North liked looking at him.  
  
“Jack,” North began, but Jack didn’t need him thinking too hard right now.  
  
“Can you get me some lube, big guy?” Jack said, returning his hand to North’s cock and giving him a slow stroke down his length. “I’ll improvise while you do.”  
  
“What do you mean?” North said, pausing as he leaned toward the bedside table.  
  
Jack winked at him and with a smooth movement bent down and sloppily took the head of his cock into his mouth. He couldn’t take much more than that, but North still gave a stifled groan. He turned his face away, too, but not before Jack had seen the flash of intense desire in his eyes.  
  
Now why look away? He knew Jack liked to know he was doing well. Jack sucked hard and thought. Maybe North felt like he was too big to ask for this? Jack couldn’t take him much further with his mouth, and he would have if he could. He teased his tongue against the head and decided that somehow, he was going to figure out how North could get a proper deepthroating. Just not today.  
  
“I have,” North took a shuddery breath, “what you want.”  
  
Jack drew back from his cock at once. “Yeah, you do.”  
  
North smiled and put some lube on his fingers. He beckoned Jack closer, no doubt thinking to slick his thighs.  
  
Well, it was time for Jack to direct him away from that idea. “Are you ready to hear the new thing I want today?”  
  
“Very ready,” North said.  
  
“I want you to fuck me. In the very specific sense that means I want your cock in my ass.”  
  
“Jack, I do not know if that is the best idea,” North was saying almost before Jack had finished his statement.  
  
“Well, okay, I don’t know that either,” Jack said. He traced a vein along the underside of North’s cock and caught his eyes, letting his own go just a little heavy-lidded, keeping his lips just slightly parted. “But it’s what I want. I just want to try, North. I want to know how you feel, inside of me.”  
  
“You are trying to be seductive on purpose,” North said.  
  
Jack grinned. “Is it working?”  
  
North smiled softly at him. “Not as much as that grin.”  
  
“Okay, but everything I said was true,” Jack said. “And also, maybe some stuff about closeness, too? You’ve got a symbol of me as your tramp stamp, the least you can do is stick it to me.”  
  
North laughed, pulled Jack’s hands away from him and Jack towards him with his dry hand so they were pressed together chest to chest. “You will let me be very careful with you,” he said, and lightly kissed Jack’s lips. Jack nodded. “You will tell me to stop if I hurt you.” Another kiss, another nod. “You will say not terrible jokes out loud about sitting in Santa’s lap.” Jack laughed into this kiss.  
  
“I’m glad you didn’t tell me I couldn’t think any,” Jack said.  
  
“Well,” North said, slipping his lubed fingers between Jack’s ass cheeks, “I do not want to set conditions to make this impossible.”

* * *

As he had said he would be, North was careful, very careful in loosening Jack up. And if he could just be quicker about it—the three fingers North had inside him now brushed against his prostate and he moaned into the hickey he was leaving on North’s shoulder. It was the most recent one in a line of a few others, because he had wanted to babble, wanted to demand that North move things along as soon as one finger was sliding easily in and out.  
  
“North,” he gasped, and North turned to him and kissed his temple.  
  
“You are thinking you have waited long enough?” North asked, his voice a low rumble that Jack felt everywhere he was pressed against North’s chest.  
  
“Yes!” Jack gripped North’s shoulders tightly for emphasis. “If I didn’t need more friction than I’m getting, I’d probably have come twice by now!”  
  
North laughed a little and Jack groaned with the feel of it. “I think you are ready, then,” North said. “If you sit up a little, I can move you, and—yes, like that—”  
  
It took a little more maneuvering, but soon enough North had one supportive hand under Jack’s thigh, and with the other, he held the tip of his cock against Jack’s hole. “Are you ready?” North asked again, and Jack nodded violently, pushing himself down before any nervousness could cut through the haze of desire in his mind.  
  
As he took North in, as North pushed him open, Jack couldn’t help but make a little noise of surprise. Even with all the preparation, the stretch was almost too much. It was weird, intense, and—and North was inside him. It was a good thought. Jack smiled at him. “Let’s keep going, big guy,” he said.  
  
“Very glad—very—that you want to,” North said, pushing in a bit more, and a bit more after that. “You feel—very good to me.”  
  
“Like you imagined?” Jack said, trying for cheeky, but maybe only getting breathless, as he tried to relax even more. How had he not realized what this would be like? North was huge, really huge, was he even halfway there? Jack couldn’t even say for sure right now if he liked it. He liked knowing that North liked it, he liked the _idea_ of North’s cock in him, he’d like to have a better view of North’s cock disappearing into his ass, but did he like the sensation?  
  
North scoffed, and for a moment Jack couldn’t remember what he had just said to cause it. When he did, he couldn’t even think of a comeback. His thighs trembled, his cock ached and dripped pre-come onto North’s belly, and North was in him in him in him. There was so little room for any other sensation.  
  
“Do you want me to touch you, maybe it would help?” North asked.  
  
“If you touch my cock, I’ll come,” Jack said, between deep breaths.  
  
North smirked. “We are going slow, remember? You will be up again by the time you are resting on my hips.”  
  
“I’d say you’re really cocky, but I doubt there’s any way you don’t already know—oh!” Jack moaned as North’s hand closed around his cock. And Jack was right—it only took a few firm strokes, paired with some very shallow thrusts from North as he worked his way deeper, before Jack came over North’s belly with a cry.  
  
Feeling more than a bit loopy, and ever, ever fuller, Jack giggled when he could focus enough to catch North’s rather soft expression. “You look like you’re looking at something pretty,” he said. “Do you think I’m pretty when I come? Do you think I’m pretty even when I just got jizz all over you?”  
  
North smiled wider, his eyes twinkling—how does he do that? Jack wondered for a moment. Because it was really the only way to describe it, but it seemed so inappropriate now—  
  
“Yes,” said North. “I think you are very pretty when you come. I think you are even prettier when you come with my cock inside you.”  
  
Jack giggled again. “You going to get dirty on me now, North?” He hadn’t even softened all the way, but hearing North talk like that sent a renewed throb of interest through his cock.  
  
North must have noticed, because he chuckled. “I will try, if you like,” he said. “But what can I say that I have not said before?” He punctuated his words with small thrusts, and Jack groaned. “Would you like to hear again that I like how easily you blush in your pale skin, because it tells me you are eager? Would you like me to praise the delicate pink of your nipples, or the way your skin feels so smooth under my hands? Would you like to have me touch my thumb to your lips”—and this he did—“and tell you how much their touch sets me on fire? Would you like me to tell you how I love to watch your cock grow hard for an old man? Would you like”—his voice dropped lower—“me to tell you what you feel like from the inside? You are warm inside, Jack. Warm and tight and…” he trailed off, looking at Jack from heavy-lidded eyes. “I will like to do this again.”  
  
Jack swore indistinctly—or maybe commanded—as with a final push, North was fully inside him. He rested his hands on his thighs, looked down, and back up at North. “So, you were right,” he said. North ran a finger up his length.  
  
“So, do you—that is, is this something you are also enjoying? Should I do what you just suggested?”  
  
Breathlessly, Jack laughed. “Give me a second, big guy. Let me think about it.” He closed his eyes, trying to just let himself feel. He could relax his legs now, his thighs against North’s hips, his knees not quite reaching the mattress. North’s skin was hot against his own—Jack might not really feel frozen, but North was always a furnace. And that was nice. That heat was mirrored in the hands now supporting his back and—of course—giving him a little massage in the moment. The heat was mirrored, too, by the cock inside him. Jack felt like he could distinctly feel every inch of it, thick and hard, bigger than anything else he’d tried before. He felt absolutely, completely full.  
  
But maybe part of that was because this was North and not anyone else. He smiled, and tried to relax himself into the stretch even more. Yes. He definitely wanted to get used to this. And though he wasn’t quite used to it yet, the feeling of being so opened, so stretched, so filled, _was_ just want he had hoped for from North. He smiled, and moved himself up and down just a little. North bit off a Russian oath, not a composer name, and Jack smiled wider.  
  
“How do you feel?” North asked.  
  
Jack opened his eyes to meet North’s. He was almost playing with fire here, but he couldn’t resist. “Wonderful. And wonder-full.”  
  
“Ach.” North shook his head a little, but his eyes still twinkled. He leaned forward so he could speak directly into Jack’s ear. “You will be more wonder-full by the time we are done,” he said quietly, before settling back against the headboard.  
  
Jack giggled—which it was pretty clear North could feel—and reached out his hands to rest on North’s biceps. “I’m amazed North, we’re doing all sorts of new things tonight. First you talk dirty to me, then you’re willing to engage in dirty _banter_ , which is an entirely different thing, and then, of course,” he paused to clench around North as best he could, “there’s this matter.”  
  
“Indeed.” North moved one of his hands from Jack’s back to gently cup his cheek, which made Jack want to giggle again. It seemed so incongruous—but then, why? Surely there wasn’t anything too strange about a moment of intimacy while he and North were physically closer than they had ever been before. Jack took a deep breath and nuzzled against North’s palm for a moment.  
  
“I think I’m ready for some movement,” Jack said, shifting his hips experimentally. Oh. Oh yes. “Actually, change that, I’m sure.”  
  
“Do you have enough leverage?” North asked, his voice lower and hoarser than before. He ran his hand down Jack’s body until he held it under Jack’s thigh. “Or do you need a little help?”  
  
A practical question, but it made Jack’s cock pulse regardless. Because North was strong, so, so, strong, and he could just _lift_ Jack to fuck him, it would be effortless—for him, for Jack, Jack would really just be along for the ride, the sensation—but then again, he didn’t want North to think that he was anything less than a very enthusiastic participant right now. He shook his head with a chuckle. “Not yet,” he said. “I’ll let you know.”  
  
And with no more waiting, he began to move. At first he raised and lowered himself on North’s length carefully, feeling the stretch anew with every thrust. It felt delicious, and it was bringing him along faster than he thought it would, but he was well aware that he was asking his body to do something it had never done before. Still, he grew more comfortable quickly, with North matching him on each thrust, North letting him brace himself against his arms, North helping him find the angle where his cock would hit his prostate. Jack moaned loudly then, and North’s hips had jerked upward at the sound.  
  
And wasn’t that a more dramatic reaction than usual? Jack grinned and settled for a moment, shallowly bouncing while most of North’s length remained within him. “North?” he said. “North, I know you can give it to me harder, I know it from when your cock’s been between my thighs. I want that now, North.” He reached behind himself, to feel where North’s girth slid in and out of him. North inhaled sharply and Jack shivered pleasurably. “I want everything you’ve got, big guy,” he said, making his voice sound just a little more blissed out than it already would have.  
  
North didn’t flip him over and fuck him into the mattress just then, but Jack could accept that as something for another day, because what North _did_ do was pull him close, kiss him fiercely, take a firm hold of his thighs, and say, “hang on.”  
  
_What, not ‘buckle up’?_ Jack was going to say, but didn’t, in favor of much less articulate sounds as North pounded into him. _Now_ he was really along for the ride, he thought, digging his fingers into North’s broad shoulders. Now he could just enjoy, because it sure felt like North was. He moaned and leaned forward, just to press a kiss to some random point on North’s chest. He’d never come untouched before, but he almost felt like he could now, North holding him, North inside him, North overwhelming and still looking at him like he was the most wonderful thing he’d ever seen.  
  
Jack loved everything about this, loved North filling him up, stretching him, loved North using his strength this way, loved that North had trusted that he was ready, loved that he had still checked, loved that he had been added to the tattoo on North’s back even if his place was hilariously close to a tramp stamp, which almost seemed appropriate right at this second, when his heart was overflowing with love for North but he was about two good strokes away from coming all over his belly. “North, if you touch me,” he gasped.  
  
North bent his head and gave Jack an absurd kiss on the cheek and increased his pace, Jack helping as much as he could when North moved one of his hands from supporting Jack to wrap around his cock. Jack shuddered in North’s hot, familiar grip, nearly whimpering with relief. He must have sounded ridiculous, because North managed a low laugh, occupied as he was. And that was perfect, perfect! Jack called North’s name as he came, the intensity of it brought even higher by the feeling of North pulsing within him, North’s ecstasy washing over him even as the physical evidence of it filled him.  
  
“So was I pretty when I came with your cock inside me?” Jack asked muzzily, some minutes later, as he lay beside North.  
  
“Hah.” North places his hand on his shoulder. “You are always very pretty. But do not ask me questions like that unless you wish me to confirm again.”  
  
Jack laughed softly. “Okay, sure, I’ll wait until I know for sure this was as good an idea as it feels like it was.”  
  
“Bunny does have a salve,” North said, and Jack snuggled closer, because he’d never known anyone else who was so practical in a post-orgasmic state, and that was just so _North_.  
  
Jack grinned. “If I need it, I want to go ask him for it, even if you have some here. I just want to see his face.”  
  
“See, that is kind of thing that puts you on Naughty List.”  
  
Jack laughed and yawned, and so did North.  
  
“All right then,” he said, patting Jack’s back. “We both need a little sleep after that, but we must get cleaned up first.”  
  
Jack groaned. “Really?”  
  
“Yes, really,” North said. He let his hand run along Jack’s side and down to his thigh. “Do not worry. If you do not want to walk, I will carry.”  
  
“So, you’re used to that response,” Jack said, letting North scoop him up. North only shook his head and winked at him as he carried him to the bathroom.  
  


* * *

  
  
A little later, smelling of pine-scented soap—Jack did have to agree that it felt good to be clean, and North’s pampering hadn’t woken him up like he had thought it might—Jack pressed himself against North’s warm bulk, resting between his arm and his side. It would be silly to compare moments like these to sex itself, but Jack didn’t think he’d like one without the other. He pulled the heavy blankets up to his chin, smiling to himself as North gave a deep, rumbling sigh.  
  
“I like knowing we can get even physically closer now,” Jack said, not wanting to keep that to himself any longer, but still glad North couldn’t see his face. “I like that you like it.”  
  
North rubbed his thumb against Jack’s hip. “I am glad you are staying here right now…and for your enthusiasm to try new things.”  
  
A pause, then Jack laughed. “There’s an awful lot of sentiment here when I just wanted to take a giant cock.”  
  
North laughed softly in return, not buying Jack’s distraction. “Go to sleep now, yes? I will hold you, and I will be here when you wake up.”


End file.
